The New Teacher
by L.A.91
Summary: One-shot. Bella has a new Human Biology teacher. When she gets caught doing something naughty what will Mr. Mason do? Rated M for Language and Lemons.


**The New Teacher**

"Yo!..._Hellooo? _Yoo hoo!" I lifted my head to see Alice trying to get my attention by waving her hands in the air and yelling loudly at me.

I figured it was loud because I could actually make out what she said while I still had my ear phones in. I reached inside my pocket and turned my IPod off.

"What?" I asked, as I unblocked my ears and tied the cords around my little blue device that is my sanctuary; for the thoughts in my head at least.

"Well hello to you to miss grumpy pants." She said, trying to sound pissed off but looking to excited to succeed.

"Hi Alice. Now what's up?" I went back to eating my lunch as she sat down properly at our table, opposite me.

"_Well. _Have you heard the goss?" she stared into my eyes, I assumed she was trying to make sure I was going to be truthful.

However, since I never really found any interest in the high school gossip; the hook-ups, the cheaters, the newies, the scandals, and the new couples, I very much doubted that I would have heard the latest _'goss'_ if Alice hadn't already told me.

I sighed, "Alice, if you haven't told me what it is, I doubt I know it. But really, is it fucking necessary? Do I need to know every single, little, miniscule, thing about other people's lives that really do not interest me at-fucking-all?"

I took a deep breath before chugging down the rest of my coke and then setting it down next to my empty plate.

"One, yes it is fucking necessary and two, no you don't need to know every little thing, but this; you do." She said.

"You say that every time."

"That's because it's true! How else can I entertain you without gossiping about other people; other than telling you about the dates I go on, I've got nothing!"

"You entertain me fine by just being there," I sighed, "Can you just tell me and get it over with?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," she snapped, before her facial expression changed completely and she grinned. "We have a new Human Biology teacher, and he's _damn_-fucking-fine. Plus! There's two new guys that started today, and the rumours are that they're all brothers. Except I think the teacher is like their step or half-brother. Anyway! Apparently the one called Emmett is kinda scary looking 'cause he's huge with tatts on his arms but, I met the other one in English just then, his name's Jasper, and one day I'm going to marry him."

I stared at all with my mouth probably agape, I couldn't believe she didn't breathe once during that whole speech. I slowly tried to take in what she had in fact said.

"Ah, I see. When's the wedding?"

"Hopefully in the next year or two." She replied, completely missing or ignoring my sarcasm. "I mean, he is so nice. You need to meet him." She lifted her head as if she felt something near her, and just as she turned two guys I hadn't seen before walked into the cafeteria.

"That's him, that's him!" she whispered as she looked back at me. "The blonde one."

I moved my head to face them properly, taking in their appearances.

The one on the left; obviously Jasper, had blonde, wavy hair, and was lean in figure but seemed to possess strength in his posture. From what it seemed, he had light blue eyes.

Like his brother, Emmett was very pale in complexion, but besides that and the fact that he also had blue eyes, they looked completely different. While Jasper held a silent ownership of control and power, Emmett's wasn't quite silent.

His shoulders, biceps, and chest were huge: the muscles protruding from under his shirt. He was emitting a level of power and strength which rivalled wrestlers. With his sleeves pulled up to his elbows, I was able to see the tattoos covering his forearms. Unlike his brother, his hair was short and brown; however I had a suspicion that if longer, it would be curly.

I looked back at Alice who was watching me intently. I gave her a smile. "So, when are you thinking of asking him?"

She puckered her eyebrows, "Ask him what?"

"To marry you."

"Oh. Well if he asks me out soon, maybe in a year. And then we could get married a year later if we wanted." I was confused, she'd actually ask him? _Wow._

I shook my head at her, but this seemed to gain the attention of the brothers. I watched as they walked towards us.

"Looks like you have company," I smiled to her and tilted my head behind her. She turned just as they approached.

"Hey Alice," Jasper said, smiling at her.

"Oh, hey! Please, come sit. Meet my best friend. This is Bella, Bella this is Jazz and Emmett." She said, pointing to them respectively as that sat down.

"Hey," I said as I put my IPod in my bag, along with my pad a pen, I had been drawing when Alice interrupted me.

"Nice to meet you," Jasper replied. Emmett just smiled.

"Well…I have to go to the library, drop off some books. So I'll see you in class Al?" I asked, standing up and pushing in my chair.

"Oh," she seemed disappointed. "Well, okay."

I smiled and waved before walking off towards the library.

Just as I turned the corner, I had a split second where I saw him looking down at the floor, but it was too late. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the imminent contact with the floor, yet first I felt something hard crash into my chest before I went down. Apparently I brought the same person down with me.

I don't know why I did it, it's not like it was my fault, but it felt like the right thing to say. "I'm sorry," I muttered as I tried to stand up, but failing.

"So you should be. What are you in such a rush for? Can't you look where you're going?" his harsh, deep voice hissed.

I felt the heat enter my cheeks as the anger surged through my blood stream.

"Excuse me?" I asked, finally standing on my feet to look up at him. "_I_ was not the one looking at the floor when I should have been looking where I was going, and I was walked at a pretty normal pace. Unlike you, who could rival power walkers. So _you_ should watch where the fuck you're going, I shouldn't have even fucking apologised." He stood there watching me for a moment in silence, and I took the opportunity to quickly take him in.

He was wearing khaki pants with a white collared t-shirt loosely tucked in. His complexion was fairly pale, which enhanced the shocking green of his eyes and the brown yet bronze shade of his hair. I was immediately disappointed that he had to be so good-looking. So much so, he shouldn't even need to go to school, he could be a model or an actor if he wanted. His attractiveness was oddly distracting, and irritating since I noticed he was smirking at me, knowing I was checking him out.

I groaned and started to walk away, but he caught my arm, pulling me into him _very_ closely. "You know, I should punish you for that filthy mouth of yours. But you're right. I'm sorry, it was my fault entirely, and I wasn't looking where I was going."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he let my arm go

"You're forgiven." I meant to sound stern, but it turned out to be more of a breathy whisper, since his face was so close to mine.

"Good." He took a few steps back and then grinned crookedly at me before walking away.

.

**0o0o0**

.

Just as I handed back my books to the librarian, the bell rang, alerting me to get to class. Since the library was located at the opposite end of the hall and on another level, I decided I needed to jog in order to get to my last class of the day in time.

Therefore, once I arrived, I was all red and panting as I walked to find my seat next to Alice.

"There you are, where the fuck were you?" she asked.

"Library, but I got distracted." I replied, getting all my shit out.

"Oh? How?"

"Are you sure there isn't three new guys, I really don't think I've seen this one before and even though I'm not well informed about everyone here, this is a pretty fucking small school." I said.

She giggled, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Well then maybe I should open my eyes more 'cause this guy was s…–" I was about to say 'so fucking hot' but of course my talking ability dissipated into thin air as soon as I saw our new Human Biology teacher writing on the black board. His body frame, shape and hair colour were too familiar. "No…" I whispered to myself.

But apparently Alice heard me.

"_Ohhh_…yes. That right there is our new teacher." She pointed at him, just before he turned around. Clearing the way so that we could read the board, stated in an elegant script was, _'Mr Masen'. _

_Oh fuck. Now I know why he didn't like my profanity._

"Alright class," he said, brushing his hands together as if to warm them up. "As you can see my name is Mr Masen, which should be an easy one for you to remember. However if you're memory fails you, Mr. M is fine. First things first; I'm going to tell you a bit about myself so that you feel comfortable with me. Although I don't see it as appropriate for us all to be friends, I think it would be easier for all of us if you knew a little about me. Then, we'll go around the room and you'll just say your name and something about yourself. It can be a sentence or one word, describing either yourself or something about you, your likes or dislikes. While you do that, I'll mark the role."

"Okay, now where to start," he turned his face to the ceiling, gathering thoughts before he looked down at us again, fuck he was beautiful. "I am 25 years old; when I finished school I went to college to study to be a high school teacher. Initially I was going to be a doctor, but I found teaching to be more for me. I've just recently moved here from Chicago with my two half-brothers, and they are now students here at Forks high. The three of us have only two things in common which are; the fact that we all have a tattoo and that we are really pale."

A few snickers and swoons filled the air with this new information. I think I was one of the many who swooned_. Fuck, he had a tattoo?_

"Okay, so now you know about me, it's your turn." He said, looking around the room.

When his eyes met mine he seemed shocked for about a second, but then grinned. "Would you like to start? Miss…?"

Of course he would do this to me. I groaned, "Swan."

He looked at the role in his hand as he sat down in his chair. "Ah yes, Miss Swan." He ticked my name and then stared at me with that same crooked smirk.

I sighed, "Bella. _And_…" I searched for a word describing me, and figured I'd go with something everyone already knows, "Clumsy."

He smirked again, probably thinking about the incident before, which in fact was not because of my clumsiness.

"Okay, next."

He went around the room, and most people stuck to my one worded idea. I found it amusing how all the cheerleaders seemed to be saying their words in what I assumed to be sexy voices. Words such as 'energetic' and 'agile' and 'limber' falling off their lips slowly.

I couldn't help it, I started giggling after the third one at how ridiculously obvious they could get. Alice joined in when a fourth one said 'flexible'. I looked up to see Mr. Masen glancing at us, while the corners of his mouth twitched.

After he was finished with the role, he had us read a couple of chapters from our text book and then answer the questions he gave us. I just started answering the second one when Alice passed me a note. I moved it onto my sheet of paper and opened it.

'_How good-looking is our new teacher?' _

I quickly scribbled my reply.

'_I know! He's fucking hot. But like in a beautiful way. He could totally be a model_ _don't you think?'_

I passed it back. A few seconds later it was in front of me again.

'_Hell yes. Or an actor, I'd watch a romance movie if he were in it'_

Alice _never_ watched romance movies; I decided to up the ante.

'_Fuck that, I'd watch porn if he was in it'_

She stifled a giggle as she quickly replied.

'_You? Watch porn? Don't think so.'_

I smiled, writing back.

"_Exactly! I would. I'd even fuck him on that table if he'd let me.'_

The unfortunate truth was that I was being honest. I'd actually fuck him, even though he was a complete stranger. Oh and yeah, my teacher. She passed it back with a smirk.

'_Are you fucking serious? Lol you've got it bad.'_

I smiled as I replied.

'_Nah, I'm kiddin'. I'd let _him_ fuck _me_.'_

She giggled again as she read the paper before placing it between us.

"Excuse me," I looked up to see Mr. Masen standing right in front of my desk, looking between me and Alice before resting on the paper in front of her. My cheeks felt like they were burning as I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "May I see that note Miss Swan? Seeing as it is so much more interesting than what you're meant to be doing."

"Uhm…" I stuttered, apparently unable to speak properly, "It's private," I whispered.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you interrupted my class by writing notes and laughing. Hand me the note please." He said, holding his hand out in front of me.

I sent Alice a worried look and she looked horrified. With shaking hands, I picked it up and handed it to him. When he started to read it I looked down at my desk in the ultimate embarrassment. I didn't want to be suspended or expelled for this. Would he do that? Could he do that?

Fuck.

I heard him gasp a few times, cringing at each one. I didn't need to look up to know that the whole class was watching.

I heard the paper being folded neatly as he took a deep breath.

"See me after class Miss Swan."

I nodded as I quickly tried to go back to my answers, working diligently until I'd finished all of my questions, and I seemed to be the only one capable of completing the work.

So I just sat in my chair, trying not to look at the Mr. Masen, or think about the possible punishments I could get for this type of behaviour.

**0o0o0**

When the bell rang, my heartbeat seemed to increase dramatically. My hands shaking uncontrollably. I looked up to Alice, worried.

"It'll be okay," she hugged me, "it can't be too bad. Call me when you're home and I'll come over if you want."

I just nodded as she kissed my cheek and left. I waited after everyone had been out of the room and he'd locked the door, for ten seconds, before I tentatively lifted my eyes in his direction.

He was seated in his chair once again, leaning against the back with his hands clasped together as he watched me.

I bit my lip, nervous.

"Isabella, please come here."

I stood up on my shaky legs and pushed my chair under the desk before moving over to stand in front of his desk. A good metre away from it though. I held my bottom lip between my teeth as I watched him. He stood up from his chair.

"Please sit," he said, motioning to one of the students table's on my left. I sat down on it. "You know why I asked you to stay. And you and I both know what it is that you wrote on that note."

"Yes Sir." I nodded grimly.

"Well then, Isabella. What do you think would be an appropriate form of punishment for this?"

I looked up at him, shit he was tall. I tried to think.

"Um…well. I'd really appreciate it if my parents didn't need to be notified. And that I wouldn't need to be suspended or expelled. But I'm willing to maybe help you with anything…like an assistant or something. Or I guess I could spend some time in detention or something…" I suggested looking down again.

"Hmm..." he walked slowly towards me. "The first idea sounds interesting. And I guess an assistant would help assist me to do nearly everything…" he trailed off with a cocked eyebrow.

"Anything," I confirmed. Since it would beat detention, suspension or being expelled.

He seemed to consider it for a moment. "You know, I think there is something you could do for me…" he said, lifting his hands and letting his fingers trail along my arms. I shuddered at his touch. One hand moved to my waist, down until it reached behind my knee and hooking it around his waist. I gasped as I felt exactly how aroused he was, against my upper thigh. "Yes, do you think you could assist me with this problem, Bella?" he asked, stroking his free fingers along my cheek and over my lips.

I whimpered pathetically, "Fuck yes."

He groaned as he lifted me up and placed me down on his desk, widening my legs so that he could stand between them. I gasped as he crushed his lips to mine frantically, but slowing down and licking my bottom lip. I parted my lips, allowing his tongue to slip through so they I could feel it with my own and in my mouth. We both groaned at the contact, deepening the kiss.

"I decided to take you up on your offer. But _I_ am going to be fucking _you_." He breathed against my lips.

"Please," I whispered.

He made quick work of my skirt; pulling it up my waist so that he could yank down my panties, dropping them on the floor. While he stroked my stomach, moving up to my breasts I quickly fumbled with his belt, unbuckling it so that I could pull the button through the hole and zip down his pants, pushing them down with my feet.

"Fuck, I want you." He murmured against my ear.

"Then take me."

He didn't seem to need much more invitation. His fingers slipped down my stomach, below my belly button, and to my lips. "Fuck," he groaned, "you're bare." He kept moving his fingers slowly until he reached between my folds. "Shit, you're so wet."

I moved my hands to his boxer briefs, reaching inside and freeing his dick from its confines. "Jesus. You're huge."

He chuckled darkly, "Yes, I am."

I wrapped his cock around my hand, but just as I was about to help move it closer to my entrance, his pushed his fingers inside me. "Fuck." I panted. He kept them still, and then slowly started pumping them inside me, circling my clit with his thumb. "Oh my God." I whispered, "Please…harder, Mr. Masen."

"Jesus Christ. Say that again." He moaned, pushing into my faster.

"Mr. Masen, please…harder."

I heard him grunt before his fingers started pounding into me much faster. "Does that feel good?" he whispered. Still moving his thumb at the same time.

"God yes." But I no longer wanted his fingers, I wanted him. I started moving his cock closer to me.

"No. I'm going to make you come first before I fuck you. I need to loosen you up a bit before that. You're so tight." He murmured against my lips before kissing me softly. I started lifting my hips into his fingers.

As soon as he said that I started to feel the tightening in my stomach, the sensation that the edge of absolute pleasure was close. "Oh God, Mr. Masen!"

"It's Edward," he whispered into my mouth.

"Ughn! Edward! Don't stop, I'm gonna…. Fuck me…" I moaned into his mouth, bowing forward to see his fingers on me and inside me. Slowly falling off the edge of the best orgasm I'd ever had in my life.

He slowly pulled his fingers out, licking them as he kept his eyes on mine. _Fuck_ that was hot. As soon as they were gone though, I felt the tip of his head at my entrance. I moaned as I lifted my hips, wanting him inside me. He placed one hand behind my neck and the other on his cock, guiding it, before he placed it on my leg, holding it around his waist. Once I wrapped both legs around him, he started to kiss me slowly on the lips, moving my head onto the desk. Apparently the desk was cleared, I hadn't even noticed.

His hands were rubbing my arse cheeks softly, his lips still on mine as he pushed himself inside me in one painful yet pleasurable stroke. Moaning at the sensation, we both stilled, getting used to the feeling of him inside me.

"You are so tight," he whispered into my mouth. "Feels so good."

"Fuck yes it does," I breathed.

Slowly, he started to rock inside me, allowing my body to get used to his length and girth. As he pulled out a little bit, I whimpered, but it was caught when he pushed back in. "Shit."

"I know," he replied. After a couple more of these, he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting deeper inside me. "Jesus Fucking Christ."

"Mmm…" was my wordless agreement.

As he thrusts became faster, I moved my hips into him, meeting everyone thrust; working with and against each other in order to reach the point of ultimate pleasure, that is an orgasm.

I could feel the familiar tightening in my stomach as my walls began to clench. But Mr. Masen, or Edward, noticed this too. He quickly pulled out of me, lifted me up off the desk and turned me around so that I was bending in front of the desk, my head resting on my folded hands on the edge of his desk. His movements were almost aggressive in their speed. But I didn't mind.

I gasped as he pushed inside of me from behind, his hands on my waist; pulling and pushing me as he pounded into me, even deeper than before. I moaned at this new feeling.

"Harder Edward," I whimpered.

"Fuck." He groaned, speeding up his movements in an almost violent way. I could hear our skin clapping together as his thighs met my arse. "Do…you….like it…when I….fuck you…hard like this?" he asked between each thrust.

"Yes! God yes. Fuck me hard Edward." I panted.

"Shit." He hissed. He moved my head and hands so that my back was lower but my head was higher. Allowing him to dig deeper again. "Fuck." His pants increased in speed as did his hands, manipulating my body. "Shit…I'm gonna…fuck. Baby you need to come now." He groaned, still moving me.

I was distracted by the new nickname, but let it slide, feeling again the sensation of imminent pleasure. Then, I felt his fingers on my clit, rubbing it furiously as he continued pounding into me. And then was all it took. "Oh fuck, Edward. So good!"

"Bella….fuck….yes."

I allowed him to keep manipulating my hips as I rode out my orgasm. Okay, scratch that, _this_ was the best one so far. I moaned as the feeling just kept increasing though, it didn't stop. "Don't stop Edward, please."

I don't know how he did it, but he managed to turn me around, and lift my leg over us so that I was facing him again. His thrusts never ceasing as he pressed my arse into him, pushing him inside. His lips were on mine as I felt the edge approaching. With one of my legs on his waist, he moved the other onto his shoulder, making him able to reach even _deeper_ inside me.

I could hear the desk moving along the floor as his thrusts caused it to. This new angle finally allowed me to reach the point of release as I moaned and whimpered into this mouth as he kissed me passionately.

As I came down from the peak of my orgasm, I felt him thrust two more times, before he came; spilling into me.

I shuddered as he slowly pulled out of me. I decided to quickly pull on my panties and right myself before I was going to look at him again.

But when I did, he hadn't moved an inch, he just kept staring at me.

"What?" I asked, suddenly embarrassed.

"Well, that was…" he seemed to find trouble searching for the right word.

"Nice?" I suggested, even though it seemed inadequate.

"No. Not nice. Fucking great is what it was. I've never… I mean I've never… felt that good before." He said as he started to dress himself.

"That makes two of us then." I smiled, earning a grin from him.

I gasped when he pulled me to him so that he could kiss me softly on the lips. I looked into his face and his eyebrows furrowed. "You um… you're not going to uh…tell anyone about this right? I haven't… I haven't done anything like this before." He stammered. "And you, you don't have a boyfriend do you?"

I smiled at him, "No to all of the questions, and… I haven't done anything like this either." I grabbed my bag and kissed him on the lips before I walked to the door. "Next time you want any assistance, you let me know, okay?" I smiled and winked at his shocked expression before a smirk broke out on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure I will."

**0o0o0**


End file.
